


Hey Jude

by JayAndJackLover



Series: Life without you [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayAndJackLover/pseuds/JayAndJackLover
Summary: Winchesters reunion in heaven while one Winchester cries on earth...
Series: Life without you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Hey Jude

After Sam and Dean got reunited in heaven, talked a little....and have their moments, just the two of them....They decided to meet with John and Mary.

They all sat together...It looked like their old home. But it was brighter. John was happier than they have ever seen him before. They were in peace. Just like Dean's perfect life.. Just without the consequences. 

John told them how incredibly proud he was of their boys.... While Mary made tomato rice soup for her boys... The comfort food she always used to make Dean. And later Dean used to make for Sam.  
Sam and Dean smiled. They were happy.

Meanwhile Dean Jr. was putting his father's things on a box... Couldn't stop tearing up...Looking at a picture of Sam and Dean....

"I hope you found him dad..."

While "Hey Jude" played in his radio... 

His dad's old radio. His dad used to sing it to him. He didn't have the sweetest voice in the world by any means. But he would sing this song instead of a lullaby.  
He asked his dad one day after growing up and his dad said, when he was little, because he didn't have a mom and his dad was mostly a goner, his brother would sing this song to calm him down. Because that's the only song his brother knew at that time. Dean wishes he knew the man he was named after. He wishes his dad got reunited with that one missing piece of his soul his whole life.


End file.
